The Special Jinyoung
by Mommy Jarum
Summary: Cuma sebuah cerita ringkas mengenai seorang Mark yang menggilai Jinyoung-nya. /MarkJin/GOT7/YAOI/SLIGHT BNior.


Title: The Special Jinyoung

Author: Mommy Jarum

Cast: GOT7 Mark, Jinyoung a.k.a Jr.

Pair: MarkJin, slight Bnior

Genre: Romance-Fluff

Precaution: Yaoi, Boy's love.

Also- typo bertebaran, struktur bahasa bertaburan dan semacamnya.

 _Disclaimer- ini adalah ff bahasa Malaysia. Mommy sengaja karang ff bahasa Malaysia kerana menurut Mommy tidak ada lagi ff yaoi dalam bahasa Malaysia. Mungkin kebanyakan remaja lebih suka membaca dalam English. Itu bagus! Mommy setuju kalau anak-anak Mommy expert in English. But, kiTa harus menghargai juga bahasa ibunda kita… cewah!_

 _._

 _._

 _ **DON'T LIKE-DON'T READ**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **COMMENTS ARE WELCOMED, BASHES ARE PROHIBITED**_

 _ **& SAY NO TO CYBER BULLYING!**_

 **(1, 2, 3)**

Mark memandang lekat kearah sosok didepannya. Atau lebih tepatnya memandang bibir seseorang itu yang sedang bergerak dan mengunyah makanannya. Bibir mungil bewarna merah menyala- itulah diskripsi Mark pada bibir _innocent_ milik rakan satu _team_ nya dalam sebuah boy-group K-Pop, GOT7.

Park Jinyoung- Pemilik bibir mungil yang membuat Mark menjadi gila bayang adalah seorang namja kiut dan tahu memasak. Jadi bukan sesuatu yang aneh jika bukan Mark seorang saja yang menggilai namja berbintang Leo ini.

Dalam grup GOT7 sendiri ada dua orang yang menggilai namja kiut itu. salah satu darinya tentulah Mark Tuan dan satu lagi adalah orang yang sangat dibenci Mark- karena orang itu juga mengejar namja kesukaannya. Sebut saja ia Im Jaebum.

Boleh dikatakan setiap hari ada saja ulah Mark dan Jaebum untuk menyentuh wajah atau lebih tepatnya bibir Jinyoung. Seperti saat ini.

"Jinyoungie~ Ada cili dekat bibir you." Tegur Mark sambil tangannya mengusap sudut bibir Jinyoung dengan jarinya. Padahal boleh saja ia memberitahu Jinyoung dan menyuruhnya membersihkan sudut mulutnya sendiri.

"Mianhae, I makan comot." Ucap Jinyoung gugup. Sesekali dia menyentuh bibirnya yang berasa kebas akibat perbuatan Mark tadi.

Jaebum yang menyaksikan adegan menggelikan Mark itu Cuma mampu menggeram.

"Sial Mark! Kau main kasar nampak!" Geram Jaebum.

Jaebum pun mengambil keputusan untuk mendekat dengan dua makhluk yang sedang berlovey-dovey di meja makan. Jaebum mengambil posisi disebelah Jinyoung dan berhadapan dengan Mark. Jaebum _sometimes_ mendelik kearah Mark yang sedang menatapnya kesal.

"Sayang, suap I sikit mee tu. Tangan I sakitlah." Rengek Jinyoung tak tumpah seperti seorang bayi 6 bulan yang bersaiz besar.

"U ni gediklah, Jaebum. Suap sendirilah." Balas Jinyoung dengan nada manja. Tak lupa Jinyoung juga memukul pelan lengan kekar milik Jaebum. Mereka hampir lupa ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka kesal.

 **-The Special Jinyoung-**

Siang sudah berganti malam. Ketika ini semua member GOT7 baru saja selesai menjalankan rakaman sebuah variety show. Letih- itulah ekspresi yang dipasang oleh semua member GOT7 saat turun dari kereta.

Kecuali satu orang ini.

Mark Tuan. Sejak dari pagi tadi selepas sarapan ia terus saja memasang wajah yang mencuka. Entah apa yang membuat namja warganegara Amerika itu _bad mood._

Mark memasuki bilik tidurnya yang dikongsi bersama Jackson tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Jinyoung kepadanya. Pelik, tak selalunya- Ok, tak pernah rasanya Mark tak mengendahkan Jinyoung. Padahal namja bermarga Tuan itulah yang selalu menyempil dengan Jinyoung bersama Jaebum tentunya.

Jinyoung menatap Mark risih. Dia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tak kena dengan Mark. Kerana tak selalunya ia bersikap dingin seperti ini. Atau jangan-jangan dia sakit? Atau mungkin ia tertimpa masalah?

Well, itu Jinyoung tak tahu. So, dia mengambil keputusan untuk menjenguk Mark dibiliknya sekaligus bertanya masalah sebenar namja yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Jinyoung memasuki kamar Mark-Jackson. Sepertinya Jackson sudah terlelap dibuai mimpi. Entah apa yang dimimpikan oleh namja Hong Kong itu sehingga menghasilkan dengkuran yang bising.

Jinyoung menatap belakang Mark yang memunggungi dirinya. Entah kenapa ia berasa cemas untuk sekadar bertanya kepada Mark. Tak pernah Jinyoung seperti ini.

"Markie~" Panggil Jinyoung lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu milik Mark. Manakala, orang yang dipanggil tidak bergeming. Dia seperti menunggu lanjutan perkataan lawan bicaranya.

Jinyoung merebahkan badannya disamping Mark. Lalu, Jinyoung mendakap Mark dari belakang serta membenamkan wajahnya di pepotongan tengkuk Mark.

"Markie~ U sakit ke or U marah kat I?" Ucap Jinyoung dengan manja.

Mark yang mendengar Jinyoung memanggilnya dengan manja tak dapat menyembunyikan _smirk-_ nya. Dia suka sekali situasi seperti ini. Dia yang merajuk dan tentulah Jinyoung yang memujuknya. Membayangkan wajah Jinyoung yang kiut-miut itu sambil memuncungkan bibirnya sewaktu memujuk dirinya membuatkan Mark tak tahan untuk membaham namja berbibir mungil itu.

Mark menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. Ia masih tak merespon pertanyaan Jinyoung.

Berasa seperti diendahkan, Jinyoung cuba menggunakan inisiatif yang lebih nakal berbanding sebelumnya. Jinyoung tahu, seorang Mark yang miang tak akan mampu menahan godaan dari Jinyoung. Sudah menjadi rahsia umum, bibir mungil milik Park Jinyoung adalah candu yang paling memabukkan buat seorang Mark Tuan. Sesekali Jinyoung menggunakan kekuasaan bibir seksi tidak masalahkan?

Sebagai langkah pertama, Jinyoung menghirup aroma maskulin tubuh seorang Mark Tuan. Dari rambutnya hinggalah ke tengkuknya. Mark hanya bergidik geli setelah merasakan nafas Jinyoung menyapu permukaan kulitnya.

Masih tidak mendapat respon dari Mark. Jinyoung akhirnya menggigit pelan cuping telinga Mark. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk membuka butang _pyjama_ milik Mark, manakala tangan kirinya mengelus rambut coklat itu.

Gigitan Jinyoung beralih ke pepotongan leher Mark. Ia mencumbu atau lebih tepatnya mengepat leher Mark seperti seekor drakula yang biasa dilakonkan di filem-filem. Meninggalkan tanda keunguan yang sekaligus melabel Mark adalah _property_ Jinyoung.

Jinyoung kemudiannya mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah tampan milik Mark dengan posisi Jinyoung diatas Mark. Ia kemudian menggunakan lidahnya untuk sekadar membasahkan bibir ranum itu.

Shit! Mark masih tak kuat berhadapan dengan bibir mungil milik Jinyoung. Lebih-lebih lagi dalam keadaan bibir itu sedang sedang _wet._ Dalam fikiran Mark, bermacam-macam imajinasi kotor yang terlintas disaat melihat belahan bibir ranum itu. disaat ia tertutup rapat ataupun disaat ia sedang mengeruncut seperti meminta dimasukkan lolipop.

"U memang taknak _kiss_ I ke, Mark? I tengah sangap ni." Goda Jinyoung disela-sela cumbuannya disekitar wajah tampan Mark. Jinyoung kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jinyoung lalu, "Kalau U nak datang bilik I" Sambung Jinyoung dengan nada seduktif.

Ia pun bangun dari tubuh Mark dan membenarkan baju dan rambutnya yang agak berselerak. Kemudian ia pun bergegas keluar dari bilik Mark-Jackson. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Jackson untuk memastikan dia masih tidur atau mencuri intai perbuatannya dengan Mark.

Sebelum Jinyoung menutup pintu bilik ia sempat menggoda dengan mengenyitkan mata serta membuat gerakan cumbu dengan bibir penuhnya. Oke, godaan ringan itu sepertinya berhasil membuat libido Mark terangsang dan dengan sigap ia mengikuti Jinyoung kebiliknya.

Mark tak peduli. Saat ini dia Cuma perlu tubuh Jinyoung untuk dijadikan pelampias nafsu besarnya.

 **-The Special Jinyoung-**

Jinyoung mengunci pintu biliknya dari dalam. Dia tidak sepenuhnya serius dengan ucapannya tadi kepada Mark. Dia cuma mahu melihat reaksi Mark saja. Jinyoung juga mahu melihat apakah Mark mengikutnya ke bilik.

Jinyoung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tilam empuknya. Sedang dia bersedia untuk melelapkan matanya, tiba-tiba-

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Jinyoung-ah! Buka pintu! I nak masuk!" Jinyoung hanya tersenyum geli apabila mendengar suara teriakan dari luar. Sepertinya dia tahu suara siapa itu. tetapi, dia tak mengendahkannya dan meneruskan acara tidurnya.

-Dari luar bilik Jinyoung-

Tampak seorang namja berambut coklat sedang menghentam dan menendang pintu bilik Jinyoung. Sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Jinyoung-ah! I datang ni!"

"Jinyoung-ah! U jangan permainkan I!"

"Jinyoung-ah! U tengoklah nanti. Esok kalau I jumpa U, I sumbat lubang U sampai hancur!" Teriak Mark dari luar bilik Jinyoung.

Setelah itu, kedengaran suara Mark yang berteriak geram dan suara tawa Jinyoung yang mengilai seperti kuntilanak.

-Sekian…-

Akhirnya selesai juga ff absurd ini

Sebelumnya, mommy mahu minta maaf kalau adegan nc nya langsung tak feel/hot.

Sebab mommy masih polos dan tak berpengalaman *ngerti anak-anak.

Memang ada readers Malaysia disini?

Mianhae juga kalau bahasanya bertaburan iya anak-anak..

Anyway review juseyo!


End file.
